Secret Behing The Nightmares
by RandomStoryPerson
Summary: Even after the defeat of Vegnagun, Shuyin's memories of his last moments with Lenne plague Gippal's dreams, even though he's with Rikku he just can't stop thinking about the woman he loved that died four years ago...I seriously suck at Summarys
1. Hekrdsynac

I don't own Final Fanasy X-2 Squaresoft or Square Enix does and it sucks too...  
  
Summary: Even after the defeat of Vegnagun, Shuyin's memories of his last moments with Lenne plague Gippal's dreams, even though he's with Rikku he just can't stop thinking about the woman he loved that died four years ago.  
  
Please Review....  
  
Hekrdsynac  
  
"Gippal!" Turning his head the young Al Bhed noticed a young woman with long blood red hair, tied back, running towards him. Her black pants were simi-baggy, and her crimson top stopped just above her navel.  
"Arina?!" He shouted dropping the wrench he was using and abandoning the machina he was working on, running over towards her he wrapped his arms around her slinder waist "your back." He whispered, breathlessly she chuckled and wrapped her arms around him when Djose temple and the world around them vanished. Instintively he tightened his hold on Arina and looked down, her beautiful golden eyes brimmed with unshed tears, a small smile formed on her lips as the sound of boots clacking on metal caught his attention. Lifting his head up his jaw nearly dropped.  
"Vegnagun?" He whispered 'but Paine, Yuna, and Rikku destroyed it two years ago!' Snapping his head over at the sound of guns clicking he saw around six or seven Bevelle soldiers, looking back down at Arina a single tear fell from her eye as she inclined her head. 'No....' opening his mouth, the guns fired, he could feel the bullets ripping though his flesh, and the smell of gun powder in the air...landing on his stomach he reached out for her. 'Arina!' She tried to move her fingers but he could see the life drain out of her right before his eye.  
Gasping Gippal snapped up and looked around, 'Shuyin's nightmares still effect me, even after all these years...' Growling he threw the blankets back and looked over at Rikku's sleeping form. 'Why does it show Arina and not Rikku, she died four years ago....'


	2. Yfygahehk

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fanasy X-2 Squaresoft or Square Enix does and it sucks too...  
Please Review....  
This is my first fic...and i'm really new at this, so go ahead and give me whatever's on your mind  
  
Yfygahehk  
  
A shadow stumbled into the quiet, peaceful village of Besaid, the locals looked up from the fire as the shadow walked towards them. In the faint traces of the firelight they could see it was a young woman before she collasped with only a single word, 'help...'  
Waking the next morning the "shadow" slowly opened her eyes and quickly shut them against the bright light streaming into the small hut. Groaning she rolled over on her side and opened her eyes, letting her arm drop down she brushed her fingers against the light blue silk rug. "Ah your up." Raising her eyes she saw a black haired, crimson eyed woman with a baby in her arms. "Good you can answer a few of my questions." Sitting up she brushed her dark red hair out of her face.  
"What do you want to know?" The woman sat down and smiled at the baby in her arms.  
"Your name first, then what you're doing here in Besaid." Closing her eyes she bowed her head.  
"My name's Nina, and I didn't mean to come here the ship i was on sunk..." she paused _it may not be the best lie i can think of but it'll have to do..._ "I guess I'm the only one who survived." She whispered, the woman nodded her head and stood up, the beaded ends of her long braids clacking together,  
"Well Nina, I'm Lulu if you need anything just ask for me or my husband Wakka." Nina leapt to her feet  
"No you don't have to I just-" Lulu shook her head and smiled  
"Don't worry, you can stay here." Sighing Nina nodded her head  
"Thank you." She murmured, Lulu put a hand on her shoulder  
"Tell me, how good are you at fighting fiends?"

Um, I know this is a short one too, but they look long when you type them and write them...and thank you for your review eternal-freeze


	3. Yddahdeuh

**Yddahdeuh**

**To the people who've read and reviewed my story...**

Wow, that was....wow thank you to everyone who reviewed, i never thought i'd actually get reviews...and I really don't want to be rude but, by the way mister or misses "Anonymous" I'm really sorry if you didn't like the way Rikku didn't get "that" much air time, and ya know if you don't like my story then don't read it and besides who the hell do you think you are getting off on calling me a slut and a whore? Aparantly you're really all for gippal/rikku stories well this one isn't one as you can easily tell...sorry if that disappoints you but yea...anyways....I know i haven't updated in like i think a few months(don't have the story in front of me right this second) but my computer has been down and i've had writers block for a while, i'll try and update asap for you guys...

Thank you for reading and keep the reviews commin!


	4. Vehymmo! Susahdc

Staring out at the sea a sigh escaped out of his thin lips, its been years since her death, everyone he'd known that lost a loved one said there was some sort of _emptiness_ inside of them…but he didn't feel it, not at all…in fact he still thought she was out there. Hastily wiping his burning eye and shaking his head Rikku's voice clearly cut through the mass of chatter and sounds of the Machine Faction. "Gippal, hey!" Turning away from the view he smiled brightly.

"Well well,if it isn't Cid's girl." Her smile always brightened his day, no matter how dark it got…a voice tickled the back of his mind _just as Arina's_ _did_ ignoring it as Rikku got closer he leaned against the wall. "So what did you want?" Chuckling as she danced in place she grabbed his hand.

"Paine and Yuna are going to Besaid, seems like the villages new Fiend Hunter found a sphere she wants us to look at, and I wanna see Lulu's baby but I also want you to come too…pleaseeeee?" Loving her little pout he cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her full lips,

"How?" Her eyes lit up, but immediately faded.

"Oh uh well-Brother's picking us up…" frowning Gippal leaned in closer

"What?" taking a deep breath she leaned into his touch, pulling his hands away and tucking them behind his back he quirked an eyebrow. "One more time." Sighing she sagged, her arms dangling.

"Brother's picking us up on the airship." Nodding he pursed his lips,

"Good, I need to torment him…that thing still works?" He asked changing the subject as her face altered to a puzzled look Arina use to wear.

"Of course it works, no thanks to you!" Giving her his trademark smile he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It wasn't my fault he didn't want any help with the thing, but now does Brother know you're dragging me along?" Again her pout formed.

"Um not really, you see I was planning on telling him but we got sidetracked with a lot of stuff! Yeah important stuff." Raising his eyebrow again he chuckled,

"The more tormenting the better." He said, snaking his arm around her slender waist and pulling her against him. _Why can't you make me forget her?_ Leaning in he kissed her slowly, for years he's tried to drown himself in her kisses, sometimes it worked others it left him pining helplessly, over the years he's gotten even better at hiding his emotions…hell the crimson squad helped mostly.

Pacing back and forth on the sandy beach, Nina bit her bottom lip ignoring the Aurochs as they practiced a few feet away, how in the hell was she going to get to Djose now? Growling and rapping her knuckles on her forehead she sighed _real smooth Rei, real smooth…first you get yourself dragged off by some dumb idiot in Luca then wind up here in Besaid. Yevon! You're really smart!_ "Damn it!" she whispered, the never ending knot in her stomach tightened… "what if he doesn't remember me…what if-" _get a grip!_ Her mind shouted, _do you seriously think Gippal would forget about you? You saw the way he was as he gave his speech!_ "He acted like he didn't have a care in the world…" stopping she shook her head and slapped her forehead "great now I'm talking to myself, what's next a flying…" spinning around as a twig snapped behind her she leveled her gun the things chest.

"Whoa, Lu just sent me to look for ya." Sighing and pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear she grinned.

"Sorry Wakka, I thought oui were a fiend." Noticing his weird look she frowned, "what?" She asked taking a step back,

"Oui? That's Al Bhed, you don't look Al Bhed." Opening her mouth she quickly shut it _crap!_ "yea, I lived with the Al Bhed before their home was destroyed." _That's not a complete lie exactly…_

"Well, come on dinners ready." Nodding she followed him her thoughts distracting her from Wakka's own lack of conversation, usually he'd be asking her how many fiends she got rid of but even he was quiet.


End file.
